


On Matters of Consent

by hybryd0



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen, discussion of a soul bond of dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: The rangers learn a little bit more about what Zenowing did when he healed Riley. No one is happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://hunterbradley.tumblr.com/post/152001114085/wait-did-xenowing-just-make-riley-his-moral), because it raises a valid point.

The celebratory mood after defeating Doomwing lasted all the way until they got back to the base. It was always gratifying to beat an enemy, but it was especially so with Doomwing. He was the first villain to gravely injure one of them.

“Good job, rangers,” Kendall said as they entered. “I know you all probably want to go celebrate, but before you do, Riley I need to run some scans on you.”

The rest of the rangers settled around the lab to wait, except for Zenowing, who immediately disappeared to find Keeper. Riley allowed Kendall to pull him over and obediently sat when prompted. He knew the sooner he let her satisfy her concerns the sooner he’d be able to go celebrate with his friends.

“Lift the corner of your shirt, please,” Kendall requested.

Riley lifted the corner of his shirt that hid where he’d been sliced open only hours prior. There was nothing more than a soft pink scar left of the wound that could easily have killed him - would have killed him if not for Zenowing. He still wasn’t exactly sure what it was the alien had done, but it had saved his life.

“Fascinating,” Kendall murmured as she ran her scanner over the scar. “There’s some residual energy.”

“From Doomwing or Zenowing?” Riley asked, interest piqued.

“Inconclusive,” Kendall answered. “Their energy readings are nearly similar since they’re one and the same.”

“What’s it mean, that energy reading?” Shelby asked.

“I’m not sure. It could be that it simply hasn’t faded away yet.”

“What if it’s from Doomwing and it doesn’t fade?” Riley asked.

Kendall looked up, obviously hearing the concern in his voice. “Do you feel any different?”

“I don’t think so. I had that strange vision before I woke up where I could see everything that was happening to Zenowing, but it was from his point of view.”

“That could be because of the technique I used to heal you.” Everyone looked to see Zenowing re-enter the cave with Keeper at his side. “There is a chance it created a bond between you and I.”

“Wait, you created a bond between you two without asking?” Shelby demanded. “Is it permanent?”

“The technique has never been done on a human.”

Chase spoke up then. “You don’t know?”

“Time will tell,” Zenowing said as if he was completely oblivious to the rising agitation in his new teammates.

“And I guess you also don’t know what kind of consequences it could have on Riley either.” Tyler said. He’d noticed the way Riley was getting paler and paler as the conversation went on.

And he wasn’t the only one. Koda and Ivan were starting to look distinctly angry as well.

“I do not see the issue. You were all quite happy that I saved his life. Had I not performed the technique Riley would most likely have died.” Zenowing said, starting to sound irritated himself. “Are any consequences not worth his life?”

“You should have at least asked me,” Kendall said. She had a soothing hand on Riley’s shoulder. “They’ve given me permission to speak for them in medical matters pertaining to ranger duties.”

“You’ll share my skill when you fight, and I’ll share your heart to know what’s right,” Riley said suddenly. He looked up a Zenowing. “That’s what you said when you healed me. You knew you were creating the bond.”

“I had my suspicions. It has created bonds between my people and others when used.”

“So, what? I’m your moral compass now?” Riley demanded. 

"Clearly his is in need of one," Ivan murmured in the background.

“Is that why I could do your prism slash move?”

“You asked me to teach it to you!”

“You said a human could never learn that move, not that it required some kind of weird alien soul bond!”

“Friends, please,” Keeper pleaded softly.

“Would you rather I had let you die?” Zenowing demanded harshly. “You were not going to wake up for me to ask permission. Doomwing has inflicted those very wounds of countless others and none of them survived. So I ask you, Green Ranger, would you have rather died than be bonded in some small way to me?”

The lab was filled with absolute silence in the wake of Zenowing’s outburst. All eyes were on Riley as they waited for his reaction. Kendall squeezed his shoulder softly, but said nothing.

At length Riley dropped his gaze to the floor and let out a deep sigh. “No.”

There was another short silence afterwards before Kendall cleared her throat. “I’ll analyze the bond and see if I can find a way to sever it. Until then you all may as well go have your celebration anyway.”

“C’mon guys,” Tyler said, shooting Zenowing a venomous look. Together the human rangers, minus Kendall, left the base.

As soon as they were gone, Zenowing huffed in irritation. “I saved Riley’s life. How did I become a bad guy?”

“You made a morally ambiguous decision without even thinking of consulting at least one of us,” Kendall said, her attention seeming to be absorbed by her computer and analyzing the energy readings, until she looked up and fixed Zenowing with a piercing stare. “That won’t happen again. Am I clear?”

“You dare--”

“Zenowing, my friend. Calm yourself,” Keeper broke in. “I fear you are letting Doomwing’s corruption influence you. You must respect their wishes.”

Zenowing let out a long sigh, but it was clear he was still frustrated. “Very well. If any ranger is inches from death I will not perform any life saving techniques on them.” The alien then stormed out of the room.

“He meant no harm,” Keeper said.

Kendall shrugged and turned her attention back to her work. “If he hadn’t waited until I left the room he would have known better. He can deal with the consequences of his actions since Riley has no choice but to do the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://multishippinfool.tumblr.com) and feel free to drop me prompts :)


End file.
